chuckymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Ray
Glen Ray is the son of Chucky and Tiffany, and was unknowingly born with a twin sister, Glenda. However, for some reason, she remains dormant in her brother's body. Personality Glen is a very sweet and polite child who loves TV and has a lot of empathy. He claims he would never harm a fly, and only kills by accident until he kills Chucky. Biography Bride of Chucky: As Tiffany dies in the field, a lieutenant watches as she starts to give birth to a baby doll. The doll then attacks and presumably kills the detective. Given the evidence of the separate soul coming out at a high stress level, it is almost positive that Glenda took over and attacked the detective. Seed of Chucky: Glen was found by Psychs, who named him Shitface. He was performing as a ventriloquist dummy, and often faced verbal abuse. After six years of abuse by Psychs, Glen decided to run away to Hollywood to find his real parents after seeing them on TV. A movie is being made based on Chucky and Tiffany's killings with Jennifer Tilly playing Tiffany. Glen sneaks backstage and uses the Damballa amulet to bring the dolls back to life. Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on his gender (due to the fact he is not anatomically correct, unlike his parents). Chucky believes he is a boy and gives him the name Glen, while Tiffany calls her Glenda. For the welfare of Glen, Chucky and Tiffany decide to quit their murdering habits to set a good example. However, unlike Tiffany, Chucky has no intention of stopping killing, and tries to teach Glen behind her back. Chucky arranges a "boys' night out" for him and Glen, which results in them rear-ending Britney Spears' car into a ditch so forcefully that it explodes on impact. They then set their sights on their next victim, the photographer that took the pictures of Chucky. Glen tries to stop his father and save him, but the photographer is so startled by Glen's appearance that he hits a shelf where sulphuric acid falls on him, killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. During this time, Chucky and Tiffany had come up with a plan to transfer their souls into new human bodies to start a new life. They had chosen the actress Jennifer Tilly and director Redman. And for Glen, they impregnated Jennifer with Chucky's semen. However, after Jennifer gives birth to twins, Chucky suddenly decides throw out their plan and stay a doll. Tiffany is furious and resolves to take Glen with her, but before they can possess their hosts, the police come and the dolls flee. Tiffany and Glen follow Jennifer to the hospital, where they are able to drug her. In the nick of time Tiffany possesses Jennifer, just as Chucky bursts through the door and axes Tiffany's doll body through the head. Angered by his father, Glen takes the axe and proceeds to impale and dismember Chucky. Glen asks Chucky if he is proud of him, and Chucky congratulates Glen before being decapitated and killed. Realizing what he has done, Glen suffers an emotional breakdown, and Tiffany, now in Jennifer's body due to the chant, comforts him. Five years later, Glen and his sister Glenda are living as humans with their mother Tiffany. They are celebrating their birthdays, and Glen goes to open a present. However, upon opening it, his eye begins to twitch. Inside the box is Chucky's severed arm, which then attacks him. Known Victims # Claudia's Father - Stabbed, fell down staircase. (Dream) # Claudia's Mother - Head bashed on floor. (Dream) # Britney Spears - Incinerated when her car was ran off-road. (Unintentional) # Pete Peters - Knocked into a rack, where acid fell on him. (Unintentional) # Chucky - Dismembered with axe. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Child's Play Characters